Discovery
by phoenix05freakangel
Summary: PG13 just in case...um..not very good at summaries...Amy finds out she's a mutant, and must tell her very best friend, who has a surprise of her own for her. There may be some X2 spoilers..I'll tell u if there r
1. Chapter 1: The Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men or anything related to them.  
  
Chapter 1: The Discovery  
  
Amy Gough walked into her house from school with her friend, Rachel Beckett. She opened the door without touching it before she even noticed because she was so tired.  
Rachel starred at her.  
"Did you.did you just.?" Rachel didn't know what to say.  
"Rachel," Amy sighed, not knowing how else to say it, "I'm a telekinetic. I'm a mutant. But there's something else. I can control water. I can also walk on it, and breathe under it."  
"Really?"  
Amy nodded at her friend.  
"That's awesome! I can phase through things and become invisible."  
"Really?" now it was Amy's turn to be surprised.  
This time Rachel nodded.  
"I need to make a call. You can wait for me in the family room."  
"Okay," Rachel said, walking into the room.  
Amy walked into her room and picked up the phone, knowing she was about to make one of the hardest calls she could ever make in her lifetime.  
"Christie?" she said when her very best friend, Christie Herrmann, picked up the phone, "I have to tell you something."  
"Okay."  
"I-I'm a telekinetic. Plus, I can control water, walk on it, and breathe under it. So, all in all, I'm a mutant. I just thought you deserved to know that, and you can do whatever you want with it."  
"That's it. I have to tell you something. I'll be over in one second- literally."  
Christie hung up the phone and, with a poof, was gone. With another poof, she appeared in front of Amy.  
Amy, disbelievingly, slowly hung up the phone.  
"Did-did you just.?" she stuttered.  
Christie nodded.  
"I can teleport. So, in short, I'm a mutant, too. And, you know how I said I was going to Florida to visit my grandparents for awhile?"  
Amy nodded.  
"Well, I'm really not. I found a school where mutants can learn to control their powers. It's called Xavier's School for the Gifted."  
"Could I come with you?"  
"Of course."  
"What about Rachel? She just told me she's a mutant, too."  
"I'm sure it's no problem. Could I use your phone? I'll find out now."  
"Sure."  
Christie picked up the phone and talked to Professor X about it. Amy went in the other room to tell Rachel everything that had just happened.  
When she and Rachel walked back into the room, Christie was off the phone and waiting for them.  
"Professor X said it would be fine. The head of the school," she added at their blank faces.  
By the next day, the three girls had packed and had piled into Christie's mom's car, with Christie in the passenger seat, and Rachel and Amy in the back. Her mom got in and they headed to the mansion, their official new home.  
  
TBC please R/R! 


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men or anything related to them.and I can't WAIT till X2 comes out on DVD lol.it was AWESOME wasn't it? Anyway, on w/ the story  
  
Chapter 2: Introductions  
  
By the time the three girls got to the mansion, only Professor X and the older X-Men were waiting for them.  
Professor X opened the door as Christie rang the bell.  
"Hello, girls. Amy, Christie, and Rachel, I presume?"  
The three girls nodded.  
"What do you think, Professor?" Jean teased, trying not to laugh. Then, noticing Amy was nervous, used her telepathy to make her feel calmer. ^It's no big deal. Everybody will like you-they ARE exactly like you- they're all mutants, too.^ Jean thought to her.  
Amy smiled her thanks, and Jean smiled back.  
"You guys will start classes in the morning. After classes, you will have one period in the training room and one period training outside with your trainer," Professor X explained, "You'll all be sharing a room."  
As the three of them nodded, the professor introduced everybody to them.  
"Amy, you'll be training with Jean. Christie, your trainer is asleep right now, but his name is Kurt Wagner. And Rachel, your trainer is also asleep. Her name is Kitty Wagner, and she's Kurt's sister. Jean, could you show them to their room?"  
"Sure."  
Jean led them down the hall and to their right.  
"Good night, girls. See you in first period Algebra. I believe after that, in this order, you have Driver's Ed with Scott (Summers) (AN: the parenthesis are there becuz they met these ppl before, but Jean's saying their last names anyway), Science with Remy (Lebeau), History with Ororo (Munroe), English with Hank (McCoy), Physics with Professor X, Chorus with Warren (Worthington), and then your training sessions," Jean explained.  
(AN: the schedule is the one that my friend & I made up in our RP and I'm just using it again, so don't yell at me saying that that's not wut they teach ok?)  
"Cool. Night, Ms. Grey," Amy said.  
"Just call me Jean," she smiled.  
"Okay."  
Jean shut the door, and the three girls slowly fell asleep.  
  
TBC please R/R!!! This chapter was kinda short, but I have another one coming really soon that's just about done..lyl! -Amy 


	3. Chapter 3: The First Day of Classes

Chapter 3: The First Day of Classes  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men or anything related to them.  
When the three girls awoke the next morning, they had to get dressed and head to breakfast.  
When they got there, they met all the attendants of "Mutant High".  
"Hey. Welcome to Mutant High," Bobby Drake smiled at Amy as she blushed.  
"Thanks."  
"No problem. I'm Bobby Drake. What's your name?"  
"I'm Amy, and that's Rachel, and that's Christie."  
Everyone introduced themselves and explained their powers, then began to eat.  
The first bell rang about a half an hour later. Everyone got up and headed to their classes.  
"What do you have first?" Bobby asked Amy, who had already taken a liking to him. Christie was hanging out with Kurt, who was also her trainer, and Rachel was with Kitty, who was also HER trainer.  
"Um.Algebra," Amy said, stealing a quick peak at her schedule, "How bout you?"  
"Same here. Ms. Grey's nice and all, but Algebra's really BORING!"  
"Same here. Jean's my trainer and you're right, she IS really nice, but I think Math in itself is BORING!" Amy said, mimicking Bobby's tone when he said boring.  
He laughed.  
"Jean's your trainer? That's cool. I kinda just train with all different people because nobody here has my power."  
"That's cool, too. Luckily for the three of us, there's somebody here that matches at least one of our powers.hey wait a second," Amy said, realizing something, "I can control water, right? And you can control ice, right?"  
"So.you're thinking that we could train with each other, too?"  
"Yeah.what else would I be thinking?" Amy laughed, "That is, if you want to."  
"Sure.that'd be awesome! You have training first after classes or danger room?"  
Amy glanced down at her schedule again, then said, "I have danger room first. How bout you?"  
"Same here.we can train together today then.I promise not to beat you up too hard."  
Amy laughed.  
"Okay.same here!"  
This time Bobby laughed, and then the two of them got to algebra.  
  
TBC I know that was kinda short, but I wanted to put the danger room in the next chapter so yea.I'll write more soon! I also have a kinda busy week wut with finals this week and then next week I have graduation so.yea! I'll try as hard as I can to write more tho! Lyl! Amy 


	4. Chapter 4: The Danger Room

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or anything related to it, just Christie, Rachel, and Amy (who are actually real ppl lol) and anybody else I made up that I forgot about. AN: sry I haven't updated in so long.I'll try to keep updating more often I promise.this may be kinda short cuz I'm not sure where to go w/ it.I just wanted to kinda do a short danger room chapter.since I said I would.thanx for reviewing.oh and I kno the story's kinda.can't think of the word, but read the reviews to figure out wut I'm talking about, and I really don't care.I'm gonna keep the story up cuz I promised my two friends that the other two ppl are based off of that I would.keep reading!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Amy walked into the Danger Room to find Bobby, Christie, Rachel, Jean, and who she supposed were Kitty and Kurt in there.  
"Hey," Bobby said as Amy walked over to him.  
"Hey," she replied, "So we ready to train or what?"  
She looked around her. Rachel and Christie each gave her a grin, and she gave them one of her own back.  
"Let's do it. You three come over here so that I can explain what's going on here first, and what our basic goal is," Jean said.  
When the three of them walked over to her, she began to explain the Danger Room and that they'd never really know what would happen, just the professor did. About a half an hour later, the seven of them were soaked in sweat.  
"Oh, gross," Christie said.  
Amy laughed.  
"Jean, do you mind if the three of us change before we start our training lesson?" Amy asked her.  
"No problem, guys," Jean laughed.  
After Amy, Christie, and Rachel changed, they went back to the Danger Room and began their training lesson.  
  
TBC cuz I really and truthfully have got no idea where to go with this! Christie, Rachel, if you guys have ANY ideas WHATSOEVER, then PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT THEY ARE!!! Cuz I'm really stuck here.thanx guys! Lyl! Amy 


End file.
